1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing processing apparatus to be used in various fields of industry for making drawings such as a distribution line drawing and more particularly to a drawing processing apparatus utilizing a computer.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In various fields of industry, various drawings such as system arrangement drawings are used, for example, distribution line drawings, are used in the field of electric power industry. FIG. 7 indicates a portion of such a distribution line drawing, in which 1A and 1B denote electric pole symbols, 2A, 2B, and 2C denote distribution line symbols, 3A and 3B denote character strings stating electric pole specifications, and 4A, 4B, and 4C denote character strings stating distribution line specifications.
The positions wherein symbols of the first kind consisting of the electric pole symbols 1A, 1B and the distribution line symbols 2A, 2B, 2C are to be drawn are fixedly determined in correspondence with the erected positions of the electric poles.
The character strings 3A, 3B stating the electric pole specifications and the character strings 4A, 4B, 4C stating the distribution line specifications are symbols of the second kind for qualifying or defining the symbols of the first kind consisting of the electric poly symbols 1A, 1B and the distribution line symbols 2A, 2B, 2C whose positions to be drawn therein are determined, and the same must be drawn in the vicinity of the symbols to be qualified but so as not to overlap with other character strings or symbols.
As a drawing processing apparatus for making such a drawing, there has so far been known a so-called CAD system using a computer as shown, for example, in a document: Mitsubishi Electric Corporation Catalog NM-LF01-09A&lt;39C0&gt;. When this system is applied to making a distribution line drawing, apparatus such as shown in FIG. 8 is employed. In FIG. 8, 5 denotes a computer, 6A denotes a storage device storing data of kinds and positions of facilities consisting of data of kinds and positions of electric poles as well as kinds of distribution lines and their connections, 6B denotes a storage device storing data of facilities specifications consisting of data of electric poles specifications and distribution lines specifications, 6c denotes a storage device storing data of positions in which facilities specifications are to be drawn, 7 denotes an interactive input/output device for the operator, and 8 denotes a printer for outputting drawings.
The operations will be described in the following.
The operator inputs, through the interactive input/output device 7, data of kinds and positions of facilities, data of facilities specifications, and data of positions in which facilities specifications are to be drawn. These input data are stored in the storage devices 6A, 6B, 6C, respectively, under the control of the computer 5. Then, under the control of the computer 5, the facilities are drawn from the data of kinds and positions of facilities stored in the storage device 6A, the facilities specifications are drawn from the data of facilitates specifications and data of positions in which facilities specifications are to be drawn stored in the storage devices 6B, 6C and a drawing is output to the printer 8.
Since the prior art apparatus has been structured as described above, the operator has had to input the data of the positions for drawing therein of the character strings stating facilities specification, i.e. the positions of the symbols of the second kind qualifying the symbols of the first kind are individually determined by the operator, and therefore, it took a long time to input so much data.